Metalocalypse: Dethklok x Death Note
by TheTribalChild
Summary: Dethklok, the legendary metal band, made a shocking announcment that they doing a Kira-theme album. With Light, the mastermind known as KIRA, using the band was his advantage, the fate of the world lies in the hands of those opposing Kira and Dethklok.


Metalocalypse:  
Dethklok X Deathnote

By Adriel Johnson

Based on Characters from Metalocalypse by Brannon Small and Tommy Blacha (Titmouse Inc. /Williams Street)

Based on characters from Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Shueisha/ Weekly Shonen Jump/ VIZ Media)

Author s Note: This fictional work of satire is clearly a crossover fan faction, meaning this story does not reflect the official storylines of Metalocalypse or Death Note whatsoever. All characters from both Metalocalypse and Death Note (unless otherwise) are registered copyrights of their respected companies, including those of Titmouse Inc., Williams Street, Cartoon Network, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, and VIZ Media.

SPOILER WARNING: This fan fiction contains spoilers from both Metalocalypse and Death Note. For the benefit of those who never watch those shows (or read the Death Note Manga) do not read.

Prologue:

A news conference was held in the conference room inside the castle of Mordhaus, home of the international metal band Dethklok. Representing the band is none other than the band s manager and agent, Charles Foster Ofdensen, esq., and he comes to the podium to greet news and entertainment reporters from around the world.

Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, began Ofdensen. First and foremost on behalf of Dethklok, thank you all for coming to this news conference broadcasting all over the world. As you all know, Dethklok are going to announce a major project concerning with the band s latest project including the first new single that hit the airways and the internet this time one week from today

As Ofdensen continues to speak in front of the audience of news and entertainment reporters, members of Dethklok are behind the curtains waiting for the cue to make their announcement. However, the band was far from ready thanks to a night of booze, women, and drunken quarrels.

This sucks! Bassist William Murderface complains. Why do we have to make this announcement about our music that we just started recording.

You re reallys are souse to the gills, ya! remarked guitarist Charles Foster Ofdensen. We recordeds the news songs weeks ago.

How the fuck ask you? It s wasn t my fault I got hammered!

Then what do you calleds drinkings an entires ked of drafts? asked guitarist Toki Wartooth sarcastically.

Fuck you and fuck you! cursed Murderface giving both Skwisgaar and Toki the finger.

Hey chill out you! shouted Pickles the Drummer. You re making too much noise! You re giving my hangover a migraine!

Too damn early! yawed Nathan Explosion while the other members are arguing.

Ofdensen was interrupted by the bands backstage bickering. Keeping his composure, the agent of the drunken band acted professionally.

Ahem, you have to excuse them, pardoned Ofdensen. The band is doing some last minute preparations.

Ofdensen angrily walks behind the curtain and witnessed the debauchery of Dethklok s antics. With Murderface vomiting in the trash can, Skwisgaar and Toki arguing and yelling Stops copyings me! in unison, Pickles drinking and Nathan s moaning, Ofdensen begins to draw the line.

Goddamn it, all of you! scolded their agent. I ve spend weeks organizing this conference for you to make this announcement and you all here hurling, fighting, and drinking!

Hey, started any of this! Nathan replied after the band stop fighting. I just woke up. You never told me that conference or whatever would be today.

I told you and the band for the past three weeks and don t say I didn t. Look, I need you all to clean up your act and be out there in five minutes and not a second late! Do I make myself clear.

Fine. agreed Nathan.

Okays. agreed Toki

Hmph, whatevers! Skwisaar

Sure! Pickles

Eh! Murderface

Seven minutes and thirty-two seconds later, Dethklok still liquored up and hangover, the emarges from backstage as Ofdensen presents them.

Ladies and gentlemen, Ofdensen finishes, without further interruption, I present to you, Dethklok.

With the band behind him, Nathan Explosion walks to the podium to make his announcement of news of their upcoming album. Little did the impatient reporters realize that the news that Dethklok frontman will say will take them all by surprise.

First of all, thank you all for coming. Nathan yawns. The new album is currently in the works. We haven t come with the name yet, but the new album will centered around one man. That one man is more brutal then anything and everything all that is brutal. More brutal than every dictator around the world. More brutal than every one who ever kill some body. That man will be dictated in our new album, and his name is KIRA!

To everyone s shock, including Ofdensen, Nathan Explosion just announced that the theme of Dethklok s new album will be centered around a serial killer one known to the world as Kira. The faceless killer, whose name is taken from the Japanese word for killer, Kira made his presence know on November 28, 2003 when crazed madman Kuro Otoharada took an elementary school hostage in Kanto region in Tokyo, Japan. When the hostages where freed and the police raided the school building, Otoharada was found dead in an apparent heart attack. Since then the majority of criminals in Japan, including those who are incarcerated mysteriously dies of heart attack. It has been speculated that Kira has the ability to take peoples lives without being present, but has the knowledge of an individual s name and face.

Still shock by Nathan s announcement, Ofdensen was concern about the album s theme though it has been kept under wraps until now. Familiar with the Kira murders in Japan and all over the world, he became concern with the band s reputation as well as their safety.

What the hell is he doing? Ofdensen whispers to Skwisgaar. He never told me about this album going to be about Kira the international serial killer!

He nevers told us either. Skwisgaar whispers back.

You got to be kidding me!

Nope. I don ts know muchs about this Kira. But if Nathans says he s brutals then I lls go by its.

This is absurd!

Hey! We just dos the music, and Nathan writes thes songs.

Oh, brother!

as for our first single, Nathan continues, it will be entitled Kira the Killer, and it will hit the airwaves worldwide and available to download on the Internet a week from today. Now I will take questions.

Mister Explosion! Mister Explosion! shout a member of the Associated Press with his hand up. Are you aware that Kira is an international murderer who kills people without being persent?

Yes so? answered Nathan.

Another reported stands to ask the frontman, Nathan Explosion! Are you supporting Kira, even though he is a cold-blooded murderer?

I--.

Um thank you all for coming, interrupted Ofdensen while cutting in front of Nathan, the band will take no more questions and this conference is concluded. Thank you!

Escorting Dethklok out of the conference room, Ofdensen was well as the band s personal bodyguards, The Klokateers, are shielding the band from reporters and the paparazzi. After the conference, the news of Dethklok s new Kira-themed album was headlined in news media across the globe.

A shocking announcement at Dethklok s news conference yesterday, the band to release a new album dedicated to world-renown serial killer, Kira. With the investigation still on going, Kira even has supporters namely Dethklok.

In music news, after Dethklok s broke news about there new album, its has been rumored that the band became new supporters. Also, many other musicians including rappers, pop stars, and even country singers made song about and/or support for Kira.

Dethklok fans and supporters of Kira joins hands as both fan bases comes together. Giving one group insight to the another and the other way around, Kira and Dethklok are evenly matching in the food chain of celebrity.

Elsewhere in an undisclosed top secret location, a secret organization known as The Tribunal has spent years monitoring Dethklok for the band is part of a prophecy that is the apocalypse of metal, giving the day of reckoning known as Metalocalypse. Among them was their leader, Mr. Selatcia, U.S. State senator Stampington, four-star general in the U.S. Army General Crozier, political and spiritual specialist Vater Orlaag and 12 others member including 8 present via satellite.

The Tribunal s attempts to destroy Dethklok to keep the Sumerian prophecy fulfilled have failed. However, when the organization was informed of Dethklok supporting Kira, they feared that the Metalocalypse would come sooner than later.

Gentlemen, we have grave and horrifying news. began U.S. State Senator Stampington. It appears that Dethklok not only releasing new music, but also became supporters of Kira. First emerged in 2003, Kira has murdered 1,984 people across the world as of August 1, 2009. The majority of the victims occurred in Japan around the Tokyo s Kanto region. Of the 1,984 casualties and counting, 98.9 percent of the deaths were criminals or delinquents with criminal records. It has come to our attention that Kira is not just killing people in random, just criminals and those who oppose him or her to create a new world and became god.

Along the way, the country of Japan was divided of supporters and non-supporters of Kira. And over the years the supporters of Kira increased at an alarming rate worldwide matching that of Dethklok s popularity. General Crozier?

General Crozier of the U.S. army begins with a brief insight on Kira. After murdering the first 100 plus criminals, the ICPO Japanese branch began on the Kira investigation on December 4, 2003 with the aid of world renowned detective known as L. L was able to discover the whereabouts of Kira thanks to death row inmate Lind D. Taylor posing as the detective on what is said to be a worldwide live broadcast. Using Taylor as a decoy, he dies of a heart attack and L, whose identity is withheld to the public, reveals that the so-called called worldwide broadcast is actually aired only in the Kanto region where he believes is where Kira resides.

In addition, L came to the conclusion that Kira can kill with only a name and a face, also without being physically present. In a fifteen day period, Kira has murdered 59 people, 27 of them are criminals, and the other 12 where agents of the FBI came to Japan to investigate the Kira case; all died from heart attacks.

Because of the majority of the case has been now classified, stated Vater Orlaag, we were able to gather more information.

Gentlemen, Stampleton continues, I would like to turn your attention to this man, Marshall Mitnick. This former CIA agent in the cyber crimes department in 2001 has switched sides and became a freelance computer hacker and in 2004 was arrested, trailed, and convicted of fraud, illegal interception of a wire communication, and cyber terrorism. He s currently serving a maximum 150 years in federal prison.

He has agreed to come to research the now classified Kira case using his cybernetic expertise to provide us more information and how all this tied to Dethklok. Being in Mitnick!

Shackled in chains with a blinded with a sack over his head, convicted hacker and cyber terrorist Marshall Mitnick was escorted in front of the Tribunal by a federal agent. The agent removed his masked and face in front of the organization and was prepare to present the information he has gathered.

Ahem, Mitnick clears his throat, as many of you are all aware of Kira is no ordinary serial killer. During my incarceration, I ve been following the Kira case through newspapers and magazines. At the request of General Crozier, I was able to gather more information involving the Kira.

Using the computer that was provided for me, I hacked into the databases of the FBI, ICPO, and the Japanese Task Force and I ll insure you all the top secret information will be valuable. According to the reports done by L, he theorizes that Kira can not kill without knowing the name and face of an individual or rather individuals. L also theorizes that Kira can control people and their ways to dies whether if it s a heart attack, suicide, or accidental death.

Though out of month of January 2004, members of the Japanese Task Force who were part of the Kira Task Force, lead by L, uncover the time of deaths of those killed by Kira as well as the cryptic codes in the three so-called suicide notes done by the prisoners in Kira s control.

And what does the code says? asked General Crozier.

Taking the first world of each line from all three letters in order the message reads, Do you know Gods of death loves apples?

Gods of Death? ponders Orlaag.

The Hacker continues, It was believe that Kira has the power of a Shinigami to commit those murders. However, to L that was the hypnoses that the time.

Hmmm Shinigami. The Death Gods of the underworld according to Japanese legends.

That s right. As I dug deeper, there were two suspects in which L to believe they were Kira. One was Light Yagami, son of Kira Task Force member Soichiro Yagami and Japan s top honors student. The other was Misa Amane, better known as Misa Misa the pop idol who publicly supports Kira when she claims that Kira killed the murderer of her parents.

Both Yagami and Amane were taken into L s custody until they confessed, but during their time of confinement two maintain their innocence and claiming they known nothing about Kira. That was until Kira began murdering people again while Yagami and Amane were imprisoned.

In addition, a corporate business company Yotsuba where linked to the killings, including g the slaying of their corporate rivals. L, who still believes that Yagami is Kira, linked the killings to the international corporation thanks to Kira Task Force member Touta Matsuda who went undercover and breach inside the company building. With Misa Amane and Light Yagami participation in the case, they fingered Kyosuke Higuchi, Yotsuba s head of Technology Development.

But that s doesn t mean that Higuchi is Kira. responded Crozier.

No exactly, General. When Higuchi is apprehended after a high speed chase, Kira Task Force member Soichiro Yagami, asked how he kills, Higuchi confesses with a notebook.

A notebook?

Yes, a notebook. Higuchi also confessed any name that is written on his notebook will be dead.

That s impossible!

I though so, too! That was when I read that when Soichiro Yagami touches this notebook, he was frighten to see a Shinigami standing before him.

So, smiles Orlaag, Shinigami does exits after all.

Not only that, continued Mitnick, it appears that this notebook, in which its called a Death Note, is used by the death gods to take the lives of people when their time is near at hand. But when an ordinary human obtains it, according to L s reports, he or she will have the power to take lives at will.

But what happened to Kyosuke Higuchi? asked Crozier.

He s dead. After the Kira Task Force compensated the notebook, Higuchi suffered a heart attack and dies while he was in police custody. Then it came to L s conclusion that there is more than one Kira and one Death Note, possibly two or three.

When L reads the Death Note, not only he finds the names of the people he killed, there were also rules of how to use it. The rules, written in English are as follows

Anyone whose name is written on this Death Note will die.

A human will die 40 seconds after his or her name is written. If a cause of death is not specified within 6 minutes and 40 seconds after a human s name is written, that human will simply die from a heart attack.

When a human becomes the sole owner of a Death Note, the owner will be possesses by the pervious owner, a Shinigami, until the day that owner will die.

When an owner of a Death Note gives up his ownership, the Shinigami will erase the owner s memory of the notebook until he regains it by touching it.

When a human possesses a Death Note, it does not change when that human would go to heaven or hell.

It s that all? asked Stampington.

There s one more rule written on inside the back of the book. It states, If a owner of the Death Note has not written a name for 13 days the owner will die. With that said and done, both Light Yagami and Misa Amane were cleared and released, because neither of them used the Death Note during their confinement.

So, L is still on top of his case after all this. presumed Stampington.

Yes, but without L. Mitnick answers.

What exactly do you mean?

L is dead!

To the Tribunal s shock, they could not believe that L, the world s greatest detective has already died.

L dead? That s preposterous! Crozier yells in disbelief.

I would though so to when I checked his autopsy report under the name, John Doe #1013. On November 5, 2004, shortly after Yagami and Amane s charges were cleared, Kira began killing rapidly again, around that same time, L along with his assiant Watari both died of heart attacks. It was feared to the Kira Task Force that Kira took both of their lives.

But how can that be? When I last checked L is alive and well.

You really thank that? After L s death, Light Yagami, originally suspected as Kira, took over as the new L.

Fast forward to today, Light, the second L, was contacted by mysterious young boy named Near, claiming to be L s true successor and has knowledge of the Death Note. He currently in commands of the Special Provision for Kira whose goal to find Kira, dead or alive. That s all I have.

As far as Dethklok are concern, upon announcing their new-Kira themed album, diehard fans of Dethklok and supporters for Kira will join together to make a cult to worship these menaces to society. So I m offing you my help to keep this from happening.

Thank you, Mister Mitnick. Stampington smiles for his appreciation. You have done well. Not to mention your offer to join us. As promised, your sentence will be reduced from 150 to five years. Since you served four years, five months, a week and three days, you ll be a free man and pardoned for your crimes one month from today--.

Mitnick screamed loudly and brought down to his knees holding his chest. Crying in agonizing pain, he drop to the floor in a fetal position until he stopped breathing.

What the hell is going on? Crozier jumps out from his seat. What s happening to Mitnick?

Quickly, we got to get help him! shouted Stampington. He s dying!

He is not dying Mr. Selatcia spoken as he remained on his throne. He is dead. You are responsible for this KIRA!

Mr. Selatcia slowly points his finger towards the giant monitor behind Crozier and Stamptington with the deceased Mitnick by his side. Both men look towards the screen and seen the words KIRA on display.

You son-of-a-bitch!! growled Crozier. What have you--?

SILENCE!! roared a distorted voice coming from the mysterious broadcast. I am Kira. I am the one who will bring peace and tranquility in the world full of violence and sin. I am the one who will be came a God where God has failed.

It has come to my attention that you, members of the Tribunal, are after Dethklok to prevent the Metalocalypse from happening. In addition, you all were crusading against me in other to keep those who idolize this metal band from becoming to worship me and my causes. I, God of the new world that I m building, will give to the chance to live in exchange that you ll bow before me and leave Dethklok alone.

Like hell we would! shouted Crozier. I gladly choose death before dishonor to billions of innocent lives and my country.

If you value your life and others, General Crozier, then step down, or else you will share the same fate as Marshall Mitnick.

Despite their disregard for the safety of their fans and people around them, I graciously accept Dethklok for their support and their tribute through their music. Members of the Tribunal, you will leave Dethklok alone. If you even to lay a single finger on them, then I will kill you and Dethklok. Farewell!

The giant monitor when blank as Kira departs from his transmission. With Orlaag covering Mitnick s lifeless body with his dark-feathered robe, the five-star general drops to his knees and breathe heavily, known what would happen if Dethklok and Kira join forces.

Goddamn to hell! cursed Crozier slamming his fists to the floor. Kira and Dethklok will be the death not to us all but the entire world.

As of now, we can not do a single thing. suggested Orlaag. When things get out of hand, we will search for this Kira and kill him and Dethklok.

No. Mr. Selatica recommends. We well see what s in store for this so-called God of the new world. As for Dethklok, we shall leave them be

Elsewhere in another undisclosed location underground approximately three minutes earlier, an overweight man confound to a wheelchair was making a broadcast to the Tribunal as Kira. Alongside with a tall silver-haired man with a metal mask and a teenaged young man hiding his face with an old sack, the wheelchair bounded man concluded his message with a threat.

If you even to lay a single finger on them, he finishes, then I will kill you and Dethklok. Farewell!

A blonde-haired man was standing in the sidelines, smiling wickedly while a chocolate bar clutches to his teeth. He approaches the handicapped man and applauded.

You done well, Mister Jomfru. The blonde man complimented while finishing his chocolate bar. Not only that the Death Note works, you made those idiots realized that you, or rather Kira isn t fucking around.

I don t need your brown-nosing, Mello! grunted Edgar Jomfru while handing Mello the Death Note. I held my end of the bargain. Now give me back what s mine!

Sure! I ll give your skin rag back as promised. Just holding the damn thing almost made me lose my appetite.

The blonde man known as Mello tosses what it looks like a stitched up reminds of a human face towards Jomfru as he holds and embraces it.

Soon, Eric, whispers Edgar, we ll have our revenged. Dethklok will pay for what they did to you.

Years prior, Edgar and Eric Jomfru were Harvard dropouts and became webmasters of Dethklok s largest fan website, . During the Jomfru brothers visits Mordhaus for the annual Dethklok fan day, both brothers attempted to blackmail Dethklok to give them a good review of their website or else they ll leak the band s exclusive one-time only song, Fansong, online.

However, the scam backfired when Ofdensen lead the two to an narrow corrior patrolled by Klokateer Snipers. Eric head was blown off by the sniper s firing, killing him instantly, leaving the remains of this face slattered on Edgar s face. Edgar attempts to escapes only to be captured and imprisoned in the Mordhaus dungeon.

When Edgar escaped from Mordhaus, he formed the Revengencers, a ground of terrorist whose lives were destroyed by Dethklok. Members included the Teenager, who was beaten and imprisoned by the Klokateers for illegally downloading Dethklok s music. Also, the Masked Metal Assassin, who was hired to killed Dethklok by General Crozier in exchange to avenge the death of his brother killed by William Murderface s codpiece. Finally, there was Lavona Succuboso, leader of the extremist group who is devoted to capture Nathan Explosion and bare his children. When Succuboso failed, she join with Edgar to have his way with Nathan before killing him.

Edgar hands his brother s face to the teenager who took off his sack the wears Eric s face as a mask.

"Hey Ross!" called Mello.

"You called?" entered Ross, a tall dark bald associate of Mello.

The notebook is authentic! Tell them to release Inspector Yamagi s daughter.

Sure.

Mello walks to a table and picked up Dethklok s Dethwater CD with the words FUCK DETHKLOK!!!! written in blood by the Masked Metal Assassin. With a Dethklok CD in his hand and the Death Note in another, Mello laugh violently and hysterically.

It s all according to plan, KIRA! smiles Mello turning towards Edgar. And the most you want dead are the perfect bait!

To Be Continued...


End file.
